The Subspace Maze
by EpicJDrolet
Summary: Part 1 of 2. All the greatest fighters from every realm have come together for the annual Super Smash Bros. tournament. This time, instead of winning a golden trophy like the winner had the previous two times, the winner wins their freedom and life. In a tournament hosted by Tabuu, the group can either free themselves or die trying. Features: Violence, Gore.
1. Chapter 1

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

In the beginning, the Master Hand ruled all of the Nintendo realms. A big, pale white, floating hand manipulated every universe, and controlled the events within. He was, in essence, the god.

Once every three years, he gathered the best fighters from each realm to hold a championship-to see who was the strongest _Super Smash Brother._

This year was different. This year, he wasn't in charge. He had been defeated by none the universe had ever known. Not the hand's crazy twin brother, Crazy Hand, but by someone more diabolical.

A deity known only as Tabuu.

How did this happen? Well, you can blame a group of thirty-five individuals for that. Thirty-five individuals who just so happened to be the best fighters from every realm known to handkind. Thirty-five of the most beloved or feared individuals in history-Bowser, King Dedede, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Falco Lombardi, Captain Falcon, Fox McCloud, Mr. Game & Watch, the Ice Climbers (Popo and Nana), Ike, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Link, Lucario, Lucas, Luigi, Mario, Marth, Meta Knight, Ness, Captain Olimar, Princess Peach, Pikachu, Pit, Red (with his Charizard, Ivysaur and Squirtle), R.O.B., Samus Aran, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Toon Link, Wario, Wolf O'Donnell, Yoshi and Princess Zelda.

It all started that fateful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The kart racing tournament had ended, and Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach and Bowser got together to discuss the upcoming tournament. The four had been invited to the previous one, and it was rare when you weren't invited again. Only a small group of individuals didn't stand a chance to get invited again. They didn't do too well last time. They were Mewtwo, Pichu, Roy, Young Link and Dr. Mario. Rumour was that Mewtwo, Roy and Young Link had been replaced, Pichu had evolved and Dr. Mario... retired.

"So," Peach started, with an excited tone in her voice, "when do you think the next Smash Bros. tournament is?" She glanced over behind Bowser, and saw three people walking towards them-Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong.

Mario shrugged, not paying attention to the three who were quickly approaching. Bowser was about to speak, but was cut off before he could start. "What'cha talking about?" Yoshi asked, a bounce in both his step and voice. If he was excited for the next tournament, one couldn't tell, as his excited tone was his default-and only-one.

"Soopa Smash-a Brothas!" Luigi exclaimed, emphasizing his accent. This earned a giggle from Peach.

Donkey Kong clapped. "That's awesome! You know when it is?" A question that still had no answer. Before anyone could answer, a blue lightning bolt hit the ground behind them, barely missing Toad and Toadette, who just managed to jump out of the way before it hit. "I guess now." Peach said, as they walked over to the small podium that appeared out of the ground where the lightning had hit. That's how Master Hand always sent the invitations, although it had been a red lightning bolt for previous tournaments.

Mario quickly grabbed the stack of letters from the podium-which was golden and shaped like a hand holding the Smash Bros. logo-and read the names. "Mario." he smiled, putting his letter on the bottom of the pile. "Luigi, Princess, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong..." he said each name, giving the person their letter as he did. "...and 'newcomer Diddy Kong'." that earned a clap from the group. It was an honour to be chosen for the tournament. Many wished they could have been chosen, although very few actually did.

They all opened their envelopes, and read the letter. It was always the same, but with switched names.

**Dear (name),**

** You are cordially invited to partake in this year's _Super Smash Brothers _tournament. As you know, this is a very prestigious event, and the honour of partaking ****in it is only given to the best of the best. Please, sign on the line below if you accept to ****partaking in this year's tournament.**

** -Master Hand **

** signature: _**

It is very rare when someone declines the invitation, and the only people who had were Bowser, Peach, King Dedede, Meowth and Pit. Bowser and King Dedede had just been beaten by their rivals-Mario and Kirby, respectively-Peach was too busy dealing with 'royal matters', Pit was in training, and Meowth had been trying to learn new moves. They all received invitations for both the first and second tournaments, and, with the exception of Bowser and Peach-who accepted the second invitation, also declined the third one.

One by one, the Smashers from the Mushroom Kingdom signed their invitations, getting warped through space as they did. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were the last two who hadn't signed their invitations. "It's okay. When you travel through space, it's like when you use a bullet bill while racing. Except much faster." Donkey Kong said, comforting Diddy, who was scared out of his mind. "C'mon!" he yelled, as he signed it, and disappeared. Hesitating, Diddy Kong grabbed the pen from the ground where Donkey Kong had been standing.

"I hope DK was right." Diddy Kong said, wincing, as he signed the letter and disappeared.

The pen dropped to the ground as he disappeared, and the podium receded back into the earth, as if it had never been there.


	2. Chapter 2

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

Link looked up. The lightning bolt had just hit the ground, and a podium sprang up from the earth. He had been expecting this for days.

With his mischievous nature, he hunted through the letters sitting on top of the podium before any others arrived. "Zelda, Ganondorf, Toon Link..." Link recoiled and re-read the name. "_Toon _Link? Even _he_ got an invitation!? All he ever does is sail and conduct a train." Link slammed the letters back on the podium and started to pout. He looked down.

"Oh." he said, bending over and picking up another letter off the ground. He flipped it around. "Link. Umm... well." he shrugged and ripped open the letter as quick as he could. Skipping the text-most veteran Smashers did now-Link took the pen-there was one that come with every podium-and quickly signed his name. He dropped the pen as quick as he picked it up, and disappeared, leaving only a blue mist behind.

Coming up behind him were the other two veteran Smashers-Zelda and Ganondorf-who noticed the lightning and ran for it. Smiling, they took their respective letters, letting Toon Link's fall to the ground. Ganon took the pen from the ground. "You should smack some manners into Link, you know." he said.

Zelda sighed, and noticed the third letter on the ground. "Yeah, but you know Link." she picked up the letter. "Hey, Young Link's been replaced. Looks like Toon Link's in the new tournament."

"You mean it?" Toon Link bounced in. Most of the good fighters spied on the Smash Bros. invitations podium, hoping they would be invited. He bounced over to Zelda and took his invite from her. "Oh boy! Finally!"

He quickly ripped open the envelope and skimmed over the words, and signed his name-taking the pen right out of Ganondorf's hand. Zelda giggled. "Let's see how much of that bounce he has left after his first match." Ganondorf let out a small chuckle, before stopping himself and signing the letter. Zelda did the same after picking up the pen. "Boys will be boys." she sighed, before disappearing.

She landed in a big room. "This is new." she said, standing up. Around her were the other contenders. _More fighters than last time._ Zelda scanned the crowd. It looked like they were the last ones to get here-wherever here _is_. She dusted herself off, and noticed Princess Peach on the far end of the room. They were the only two princesses who had attended, although many of the Smashers considered Samus to be a princess to. In a sense. "Peach!" Zelda cried, walking towards her. Peach turned around at the mention of her name, ignoring Wario's antics-like Mario, Luigi and Bowser had been. "Hey Zelda! Welcome back." Zelda hugged Peach. This was the only time Smashers could interact with people from other realms-unless enough magic could be used to open a portal.

After hugging, Zelda put her hands on her hips. "Where are we, anyway?" she asked. "Don't we usually get teleported to the Battlefield?" Peach nodded. Before she could answer, however, two blue streaks of light appeared in the centre of the room. Everyone turned towards them. "Invites? Aren't we here already?" Peach asked.

The lights died down, and out of them stepped two figures. The Mushroom Kingdomites recognized the first one-Sonic the Hedgehog. They competed in the first ever cross-universe Olympics. "Sonic!" Mario yelled, running over to his friend. After high-fiving, Mario jabbed a finger over his shoulder at the second figure. "Who's your friend?"

Sonic shrugged, and Captain Falcon walked up to the stranger. Both the stranger and Captain Falcon scratched their heads in unison, and looked each other in the eye. "Beats me." said Captain Falcon.

The stranger pulled out a gun and aimed it at Falcon. "The name's Snake. Solid Snake. I was told that I was invited to an Ultra Brawl Bros. tournament?"

Mario shrugged. "Yeah, so were we." Mario shook his head, "and for the record, it's _Super Smash Bros._, okay?"

Snake scoffed at Mario. "Whatever." he said, scanning the room, laying eyes on Samus-who had her helmet off at the moment. He, almost magically, appeared beside Samus. She was with the two other princesses at the moment.

"Hello there, beautiful." that earned giggles from Zelda and Peach. Not a girly-girl type of giggle, more like a 'you don't know something' kind of giggle.

"What did you call me?" Samus asked, pointing her blaster arm at his face.

"Umm... nothing." Snake said, shrinking. Everyone in the room started to laugh at the stranger's misfortune. Every boy knew not to try and flirt with Samus Aran. She was a tough space bounty hunter raised by an alien race called Chozo. If she went face-to-face with the manliest man in any kind of fight, she would easily win.

After the laughter died down, a voice echoed off the walls of the room. "Welcome to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, this year's tournament."

A being appeared magically in the centre of the room. He was tall, and floated slightly off the ground. He was all blue, and had large golden wings. He was motionless, and looked like a hologram. "It's the brawl to end them all."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the room. The crowd remained silent. "Now," the blue figure started, scaring everyone with his dark tone, "this could be the end of _everything._ Anywhere."

Ness, a magical little boy, piped up. "Where's Master Hand?"

The blue figure glared menacingly at Ness, who shrunk down on the spot. "Master Hand?" he started to laugh, and the crowd around him started to back up towards the walls. "Master Hand is _dead_. Crazy Hand too. Now, since you've complied with the Terms and Agreement of the Super Smash Bros. tournament, I will let you fight. The _brawl to end them all_ commences in exactly ten minutes!" he raised his voice on every word, practically yelling that last one.

As he disappeared, his maniacal laughter could be heard through the ever-silent chamber. The first one to speak next was Link. "Umm, what does he mean by the brawl to _end them all. _Does he mean 'end _us_ all'?"

The room erupted in arguments about that statement, all ending with the same answer: "We're doomed." Mario said, his voice cutting through the arguments of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

Lucario walked into the room. The first battle had started, and three of the four will die here, in front of everyone's eyes. Pikachu, the Ice Climbers, Jigglypuff and R.O.B. were the four 'lucky' Smashers chosen for the fight. Because our 'friend' Tabuu was so 'nice', he also allowed us to make bets on the winner. Most bets were on Pikachu, although some people voted for R.O.B.. Lucario stood against the room's west wall. Being one of the few Smashers who couldn't legally speak-although he could telepathically-he didn't feel like trying to socialize. A tournament bracket was shown on a smaller screen to the left of the fight, and the right screen showed Tabuu's face as he commentated and mocked the fighters.

Some people around Lucario started to cry, and Lucario realized that he hadn't been paying attention to the fight. He focused on the screen, and saw blood splattered across the floor of Battlefield, and on the edge lay the dead body of Nana-one of the Ice Climbers. Without Nana, Popo couldn't fight as well, and no one in battle felt bad for killing her, _he _would kill them if they did. On-screen, Popo yelled something at the top of his lungs. "This is for Nana!" he yelled, rushing towards R.O.B. with his hammer held high. It looked like the robot was recharging after firing the laser that killed Nana, so this would be a perfect time to strike.

Popo swung her hammer with such force at the robot's head, that it came off and crashed into Jigglypuff, knocking her off the edge of the stage. Jigglypuff was known as the Balloon Pokemon, so either she could get back on the stage, or fail and die. Tabuu held up four cards with five faces-the five battlers. The faces of R.O.B. and Nana were crossed out, and as Jigglypuff failed to make it back on stage-with her running out of air while 'flying', her face was crossed out too. "Ooh! Looks like it's three down, folks." Tabuu said, acting as a stereotypical commentator for a game show. "Only Pikachu and Popo are left! Who will win?"

Pikachu and Popo stood at the two edges of the stage, each glaring while trying to figure out what to do. "Sorry about this Pika." Popo said, pointing his hammer at him. As he did, Pikachu scratched his ear. "Pika, pika!"

Pikachu ran quickly at Popo, electric flowing all around him. Popo, now cowering behind his hammer, held it like a baseball bat, preparing to hit a home run with Pikachu.

Lucario looked down. _How can he be enjoying this? It's disgusting._ Lucario said telepathically to no one. Marth, who stood only feet away from Lucario spun around. "I know. I've killed people myself, but most of us are _innocent_. We don't deserve to die." Lucario nodded, agreeing to Marth. Lucario looked down at the ground, tears in his eyes. _My friend died. A long time ago. I'm secluding myself so that won't happen again._ Lucario's paws started to glow blue with aura.

A horn sounded, and Marth spun around. People were crying and disgusted looking at the scene on the screen in front of them. Pikachu sat in a pool of Popo's blood, and his body parts were everywhere. Up front, Mario hurled all over Sonic's once-clean shoes. "Gross, dude!"

Tabuu's face lit up the screen as he held up four new cards: Mario, Wario, King Dedede and Fox McCloud. "Oh funk." Mario said, looking at his palms. "A crazy, stinky biker, giant penguin king that eats everything, and a fox with guns." Luigi patted his bro on his back, tears running down his face. "Good luck. See you in Cloud Land, brother."

As he said that, two large steel doors opened, and a crying Pikachu emerged into the room-dried blood and scratches all over his body. "Pii...kah." Pikachu gasped, before fainting from both exhaustion and disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**Dead: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B.

* * *

Mario walked in silence as he, King Dedede, FoxMcCloud and Wario walked into the arena. Only one of them was walking out of here. "Whatever happens," Fox said, "I just want to say that it's been a nice-knowing all of you I mean."

Mario kept walking down the seemingly endless hallway. Red banners lined the stone wall, and a map was hung up on the wall. Mario kept his head down, but occasionally stole glances at the decorations on the wall. "What if we don't die?" he said without thinking. "What if we-a just fake death? Hold our breath and lie on the ground if we get-a too banged up."

Mario, who didn't even have that thought and kept his head down, kept walking while the others stopped. "You know," Fox started, "that doesn't sound half bad. Can Tabuu check our vital stats?" King Dedede shrugged. No one knew much about Tabuu, except that he had killed both hands-Master and Crazy-and was attempting to take over the universes... _by somehow having us kill each other. _Mario thought, at the first mention of Tabuu._Was this just for his amusement?_

Mario stopped walking and looked up. He had reached the giant metallic doors keeping him from the battlefield. They slowly opened, creating a blinding white light to light up that dark, torch-lit hallway. "Let's do it!" Wario yelled from behind Mario, as the latter walked into the blinding light, disappearing.

Princess Peach looked up at the screen, tears blurring her vision to simple colours. The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom-_her _hero-was about to die. Thanks to a giant blue deity. Zelda patted her back. "Don't worry about him." she said, straining her voice to be strong. You've got to worry about yourself." Peach had totally forgot that she, herself, had to fight. Hopefully she wouldn't have to fight that maniac, Captain Falcon, or that annoying explosives expert, Snake.

_Tabuu said at the beginning that there would only be nine winners. _Peach thought, sighing._ Eight battles of four people, and one battle of three. That means twenty-six people would die. _Peach cringed at the thought of almost all the people around her could be dead within a few hours. By tomorrow, none of them might be alive. _...and Tabuu would be ruler of everything._

Peach backed up, against the wall Lucario stood on. "I can't take it." she whimpered, tears flowing down her cheeks. She crashed to the ground, and Lucario looked at her. "I can't take it!"

Lucario knelt down in front of Peach. "Don't worry. It'll be all over soon." he said, reassuringly. A false tone of heroism in his voice. "Promise."

Peach looked up at Lucario and smiled a weak smile. _It __**will **__be all over soon. __He's not lying. I'll be sitting in that big castle in the sky. _She thought.

Mario punched Fox hard, square in the jaw. As soon as they set foot in the arena, their plan of faking death vanished from their minds, almost like they were _forced_ to kill.

A loud 'crack' sound was heard on the battlefield. Fox's jaw came unhinged, and it hurt to move it. Wario had already died at the hands of Mario, who burned his skin clear off and internal organs without trying to. His corpse lay on the ground, charred and on fire.

Jumping over Fox was King Dedede, who swung his hammer, barely missing Mario's head as he leaped quickly to the side. Fox shot his blaster at Dedede, his robe catching fire. He attempted to shoot at Mario, who reflected his shot with a cape. "How do you do that!?" Dedede asked Mario. He was shocked that a small, flammable cape could reflect bullets and lasers. Mario just shrugged, he had no answer-it must have been Mushroom Kingdom magic.

Mario turned to Fox to finish the job, punching him again in the gut. As he did, Fox spun and fell to the ground clutching his stomach. He started to cough up blood. "It's-a gross!" Mario said, kicking Fox's leg. He was as good as dead, at this point.

Dedede turned to Mario and threw a Gordo-a spiked, ball-like creature-at him. No one knew where Dedede kept his goons, but he seemed to have an unlimited supply of them. Mario swung his cape, and the Gordo bounced off it and back at Dedede, who swiftly jumped over it.

Recovering from the jump, Dedede swung his hammer at Mario, this time connecting and hitting his left foot. Mario clutched his left foot, and felt blood pouring out of it. A bone must have cracked.

Tired, but not defeated, Mario threw a fireball at Dedede, hitting the king's face, leaving a scorch mark. Mario punched the air, as he created another, larger, fireball in his palm. "Any-a last words?" Mario said, as the king patted his burnt face.

Dedede swung his hammer at Mario, attempting to knock the fireball out of his hand, but missed completely. The hammer hit the ground in front of Fox, who was no longer breathing, yet blood kept flowing from his mouth. Mario took a step back, wincing at the pain in his foot. Then, winding up as if he was a pitcher for a major league baseball team, threw the ball with such a force that it collided with the king's stomach, knocking him so far backwards, he just disappeared.

Mario looked down, and saw Dedede's hammer. _He must have dropped it when I hit him._ he thought, picking it up. The large steel doors opened again, and Mario hobbled, using Dedede's hammer as a cane, towards them.

When he entered the main room, he collapsed onto the ground beside Pikachu. Both previous tournaments had the Smashers fighting too, yes, but they never got physically hurt, Master Hand protected them. This pain was a pain like no other, and the memories of killing innocent people haunted Mario in his sleep, and saw Wario, Fox and Dedede all standing around him, shunning an apologizing Mario.

"I don't know what got over me!" he yelled in his dream, and in reality. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry!_" Tears ran down his face, creating a puddle. He, like Pikachu, was covered in dried blood and scratches, although he also had ashes on his clothes, from the fireballs he fired.

Luigi knelt down beside his brother. Mario, asleep did not see the next listings for the match but Luigi did. "Hang in-a there bro."

Luigi looked back at the screen. Peach, Snake, Toon Link and Olimar's faces were on cards that Tabuu held up.


	5. Chapter 5

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**Dead: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, Wario, King Dedede

* * *

Peach, who still sat on the ground against the wall, had been crying when the cards went up. When she looked up, the world around her blurring into a sea of colours, she heard a voice call out to her. "It's time, Peach." Lucario said, kneeling down to her. She wiped the tears from her face, and the world seemed to gain shapes... outlines of shapes at least, with details still being lost in a sea of smudged colours.

Peach, shaking and tired, stood up. She looked at the screen to see her challengers. In her head, she ran through her opponents. _Toon Link-easy. He was childish and didn't know much about tactics or strategy. Olimar-he would be a challenge. He was creative, but relied too much on his Pikmin friends. Snake would be a challenge-a lot of explosives, and stealth evasion. _Peach sighed.

She walked towards the steel doors and saw, hope lighting up inside her like a fire, Mario. The fat, Italian-American plumber lay asleep on the ground. She looked at Luigi who mouthed a phrase to her. Two words. "Good luck."

She smiled and gave Luigi a slight nod of acknowledgement. She then turned around and walked toward the battlefield, the torchlight engulfing her

She looked to her left and right. Olimar and Toon Link stood at her sides, Snake slightly ahead of them. Olimar knocked on his helmet, and frowned. "Yeah. Good luck guys." Toon Link said.

Peach stayed silent. _How could one talk during these times? We're going to die... three of us anyway._ She thought, quickly approaching the large steel doors looming over her like the walls of a giant maze.

As she approached the doors, not paying attention to the argument Toon Link was having with Snake, she reached her hand out and laid her palm on the door. The chill of the metal sent a chill down her spine, and gave her goosebumps-although the latter may be because she was terrified.

With a loud clanking sound that echoed throughout the hallway, the doors started to slowly open, creating a low humming sound. They couldn't see out behind the doors, everything was just a bright white light. A voice echoed through her head-Lucario's words. _It'll be over soon. _She sighed. _I know._

Then she disappeared into the bright white light.

Mario woke with a shock. A literal shock-Pikachu was standing over him shooting electricity from his cheeks. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" he yelled, jumping up from the ground. As he did, he looked around. "Pikachu, weren't we just in the big room with everyone else?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Pikachu just scurried around, but looked at Mario and nodded. "Pika!"

Before Mario could answer, a blue streak of light appeared from the ceiling. The now-familiar laugh echoed off the walls, and Tabuu appeared a second later. "Congratulations on both your victories." he bellowed, glaring at the two fighters in front of him. "You both put up a great fight, and now you two will be able to stay here, watch the battles," he boomed, a television appearing from the ceiling, "and because I'm nice, I'll let you visit your dead friends."

Mario and Pikachu were taken aback. _Visit your __**dead **__friends. _Tabuu obviously sensed their surprise, and turned away from them. "Although they _are_ dead-I'm not that powerful-I froze them as trophies," he smiled mischievously over his shoulder at the two victors, "for you to remember how you killed them." he finished, pulling a string from the ceiling to move a curtain. It revealed a long hallway with glass chambers. Inside each chamber held a trophy. A reminder of what they'd done.

Mario and Pikachu walked into the hallway, and looked at the six trophies currently on display. "As soon as another one dies, they'll instantly get transported here!" Tabuu yelled before disappearing.

Mario stopped. He looked at the three people he fought, and instantly his heart sank. He recalled the memories of the fight-burning Wario to death, breaking Fox's jaw, and sending Dedede into the distance.

Pikachu looked at the three people he'd killed. Shocking Jigglypuff to death, and skull bashing Nana so her ribs broke and she collapsed to the ground. He whimpered and let out a quiet "Pikaaaa." before walking away.

Peach was hurt, bad. Her heart beating so hard, it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment. Toon Link had been blown up, and a severed arm was laying only a few feet from her. Olimar looked badly hurt, he had bruises on his face, and his helmet was cracked in several places. He now walked with a limp. Snake hadn't been hit, it was almost impossible. If you got too close you got blown up, like Toon Link had, and cowering only made him taunt you-which made you get so angry you wanted to punch him... and then get blown up.

Peach stood no chance. In only a short time Olimar will die, and then she'll be the final target.

Lucario looked up, worried, at the screen. He wanted Snake to die, he couldn't stand him. _C'mon Peach! _he thought. _You can beat him._


	6. Chapter 6

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**-"RED LIKE ROSES" LYRICS ARE COPYRIGHT ROOSTER TEETH & MONTY OUM.-**

**Dead: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario

* * *

Peach looked forward, but kept her eyes closed in disgust. She had not seen the explosion that killed Toon Link, nor his body parts being torn apart. Though she did when she inadvertently did the same to Snake.

He shot a missile-a _heat-seeking missile_-to finish off Olimar. Unfortunately, his aim was off, and almost hit Peach instead. She was barely able to dodge it, but executed a duck-and-roll out of the way. The missile swung around, a long turn, that swung back to hit Peach. This time using quick movements, she quickly jumped in front of Snake-who was fighting Olimar in hand-to-hand combat manoeuvres-and then safely out of the way. Looking behind her, she saw Snake look up, and throw Olimar at the missile, but missed. Snake's eyes widened as he knew there was no escape.

As the missile hit Snake, and the explosion tore him to pieces-an event both Peach and Olimar watched from opposite ends of the battlefield-a song popped into her mind. As blood and chunks of meat flew everywhere she couldn't help get the lyrics out of her mind.

_"Red like roses fills my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest."_

A chunk of meat landed in Peach's hair, which she ignored. Glancing over at her last opponent, as frozen as she was, she kept thinking about the song.

_"White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."_

There must be a reason why the lyrics were in her head, but she just looked around at the gore that covered the battlefield. She noticed a grenade at her feet, the pin not pulled. She picked it up, and took the pin out, and threw it at the centre of the stage.

_"Black the beast descends from shadows."_

Quickly snapping out of their trances, Olimar plucked three Pikmin from the ground-two Red and a Purple-to add to his army of the four he had before-two Blue, one Yellow and a White. Quickly, Olimar picked up the yellow Pikmin and threw it at Peach, who just realized that her dress had been ripped from the explosions splash damage.

_"Yellow beauty burns gold."_

Peach quickly came to her senses and jumped up in an arch, right over the electricity-filled Pikmin flying towards her. Doing a flip, she grabbed the Pikmin by the flower on the top of his head, she quickly gained a grip and whipped it back in the direction it came.

Fear overcame Olimar, who threw a second Pikmin-a Red one-at the incoming Yellow one. The second Pikmin quickly collided with the first, and they both turned into ghosts-Pikmin did that when they died. Then, almost immediately, Olimar threw two more Pikmin at Peach-a White, poisonous one, and another Red one. The white Pikmin latched on to Peach, and hit her, injecting it's poison into her. She quickly grabbed it, launching it quickly into the ground. Coughing, Peach grabbed the Red Pikmin that latched onto the bottom of what was left of her dress, and lit it on fire, flames engulfing her, and heat eating away at her legs. "That's it!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

She threw the Red Pikmin and hurled it quickly at Olimar, whose suit instantly caught fire. Panicking, he grabbed the Blue Pikmin and started hitting himself with it-putting it out. _Yellow = Electric, Red = Fire, White = Poison and Blue = Water. _shenoted, silently. She coughed again, and felt weaker. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, and noticed the Purple Pikmin climbing over her head. She coughed again, gagging up vomit. Then she noticed a warm pain gathering inside her chest. She coughed again, then three more times.

Peach clutched her stomach, but as she did, her eyes closed and she laid limply on the ground. Olimar walked over, curious to see if she was dead, and nudged her with his boot. Quickly, she latched out and grabbed his leg, and swung him over her body. He landed with a thud on the ground next to her, and she stood up.

"How," she started, coughing, "do you like it!?" she yelled those last words, and picked up a White Pikmin, and threw it at Olimar. In pain, Peach knelt onto one knee, clutching her stomach. She was going to vomit again.

Zelda looked at Peach. Either she or Olimar were going to die, and Peach did not look good. She looked sick-green in the face, and she didn't look sane. "Peach...?" Zelda whispered, Link and Ganondorf looked at her as she did. Zelda put her hands up to her chest, and closed her eyes. "Now or never."

Mario glanced at the television screen. Pikachu was at his feet, also looking at it, but not exactly paying attention to it. Mario wanted Peach to be okay, more than anything. That's what his whole life revolved around: keeping Princess Peach safe. Now, she had to fend for herself. It gave Mario an odd feeling of anger, betrayal and joy. As he focused his gaze at Peach, he whispered three words. "Now or never."

Lucario gazed up at the screen. "Remember what I told you." he said, smirking. For the first time, Lucario was actually _happy_. Peach was winning-her aura told him so. She would not give up so easily. "Now or never, Princess Toadstool."

Marth looked back at Lucario, over his shoulder. "Now or never." Lucario said.

Peach heard everything at once. A chorus saying three words echoed in her brain. "_Now or __**never**__._" she said, punching the ground. Dust rose up from the ground, but they could still be seen. She picked up the two Red Pikmin and hurled them at a coughing Olimar. Then she threw the Yellow Pikmin at her opponent. "I've had **enough!**" she yelled at him, throwing every last Pikmin onto his shivering body.

As smoke from fires started clouding around the two fighters on the battlefield, everyone watching was curious about who the last man standing would be.

Then, they heard it. A low sound. A yawn, coming from Tabuu. "Boring!" their captor yawned, mouth covered by his almost-holographic hand. "Let's make this more interesting." he snarled, sending chills down everyone's spines.

Even Princess Peach and Olimar's spines, as they heard the low rumbling sound steadily coming towards them.

Tabuu laughed, the menacing sound bouncing off the walls of both Mario and Pikachu's room, and the main room, as well as booming from the sky of the battlefield. "Let's get this party started." Tabuu chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**Dead: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link

* * *

A loud roar replaced any sound of beating or pain. Peach, who had been on top of Olimar, beating him to death, looked up and stared at the source. Olimar, who could barely do anything after his beatings, stood up.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a large serpent-like creature stood only a few feet away from them. It roared again, and as it did, Peach knew it's name. "Rayquaza?"

The Pokemon narrowed it's eyes, and glared at the two Smashers in front of it-who quickly glanced at each other, then back. Olimar jumped up and down multiple times, but Peach just stared at the Pokemon. "Umm... what!?" she asked. _Why was __**he **__here?_ She thought, _How did he __**get **__here?_

Peach smiled and pulled out a frying pan. "You've come to finish the job, huh?" she asked the Pokemon, a sarcastic tone in her voice. He roared as a response.

Before she could say anything else, he roared and fired a ball of energy at the two Smashers, who quickly jumped out of the way. Before they could do anything else, he fired three more times, which they quickly dodged. Peach coughed as she did, the poison still inside her. Then, an idea pinged in her brain.

She rolled over and grabbed the White Pikmin from Olimar's parade, she kept rolling and threw it at Rayquaza's side. It bit Rayquaza three times, before throwing it off himself.

Rayquaza rolled over in the air, and stood directly in front of Olimar, like a menacing wall. While Olimar threw a Red Pikmin at it, his effort was useless as a ball of energy was quickly fired at him. Unable to dodge quick enough, the ball killed the Pikmin-turning him into a ghost-and struck Olimar directly in the chest.

Before she could realize what was going on, Olimar made contact with Peach, and they both went flying towards the edge of the stage.

Mario watched the scene-pure horror in his eyes. As his damsel-in-distress was being beaten around by an oversized snake, he could do nothing but watch. "Mama-mia!" he cried.

Zelda opened her eyes, but kept her hands against her chest. She looked at the ground. "Forgive me." she whispered.

Tabuu laughed, he enjoyed the pain and suffering of Peach and Olimar. _But one of them had to win soon_, Lucario thought, _or else he'd kill them both._

Before he knew what was going on, he was flying through the air towards his opponent. He couldn't do anything about it-he was flying. He noticed a group of Pikmin ghosts where he was standing before, and was curious as to what happened. He didn't remember getting hit, nor did he feel it.

As he made contact with Princess Peach, the only thing he could think about was the Pikmin that died in this battle. If he were to live, he hoped he didn't have to watch any more die like this.

Smoke kicked up from another energy ball fired by Rayquaza, and Peach and Olimar hurled towards the edge of the platform. They could see the silhouette of Rayquaza-who was laughing at their pain-in the distance. Then, when all hope seemed lost, Peach and Olimar landed safely on the ground, with Olimar on top of Peach.

Rayquaza couldn't see anything in the smoke, but that didn't stop him. He fired energy balls every which way, trying to hit the two people who angered him. Then, as he prepared to fire another one, he heard a loud 'clang' sound coming from one of the locations he shot an energy ball.

Before anyone could know any different, a loud explosion lit the entire stage on fire, and gas filled the air. No one in the room could see who did what, but everyone looked at the one sound they heard. The big steel doors were opening.

Someone won.


	8. Chapter 8

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**Dead: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link

* * *

"Impossible!" he yelled, his voice booming through the room. "The doors are only supposed to open if _one _person is alive!"

None of the Smashers paid attention to him though, their gazes were focused on the two silhouettes in the doorway, hidden by smoke. One was tall and skinny, while the other was short and fat. They were both coughing very hard, and it seemed like they were both going to double over and die.

Zelda quickly pushed through the group of Smashers, and held her hands in the air. "_Tle mhet eb dalehe!_" she yelled, sticking both her arms out in front of her and at Peach and Olimar. Almost instantly, they started to glow a light blue-white colour, before fainting. She turned back to the others. "Don't worry," she started, "they'll be okay. I just removed the poison from them." she said, hands on hips and smiling.

Tabuu scoffed at her. "Very well, I'll let them live. But _no more_!" he yelled, and held up four more cards. Ike, Link, Falco and Red were the four chosen fighters.

Link looked at the screen, and then adjusted his hat and gripped his sword-the Master Sword-with his left hand before walking into the hallway that brought people to the battlefield. He looked behind him, and Falco quickly ran up. "Hey, good luck out there, okay?" Link nodded. As he was about to speak, Ike ran past them, slowly, and glared at his two opponents. Red quickly followed him. They were both eager to get this thing over with-either they were very confident, or just wanted to die.

Mario looked at the screen in shock. He pondered, _who could have died? The battle's over, but..?_ He ran to the trophy hall. Wario, King Dedede, Fox, Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Toon Link and Snake. Neither Olimar nor Peach's trophies were in the hallway meaning they were still alive. Standing on a purple pedestal at the end of the row was a trophy of Rayquaza. Over his shoulder, Pikachu whimpered as he looked at his frozen friends, and Mario knelt down beside him. "It's-a okay, little Pika."

Link, Ike, Falco and Red all glared at each other around the battlefield. Link held his bow out in front of him, arrow at the ready. Ike held his sword-the Ragnell-out with both hand in front of his chest. Falco had his blaster at the ready, reloading it as they glared at it. Red had a PokeBall in his hand, ready to throw it at any moment. "Well," Tabuu roared, calmly, "I'm waiting."

As he finished, Falco shot an entire clip of bullets at Ike, who rebounded them off his sword with ease, with one almost hitting Link, who unleashed a barrage of arrows at Red's Charizard-the Pokemon that came out of his PokeBall.

Almost as quickly as the fight started, smoke rose up and created a tornado around the battlefield. "Well, I wasn't expecting _that _so soon." Falco muttered under his breath, looking around.

Before long, arrows and bullets rose through the air, flames covered the ground, and the sound of swords clashing shook the earth. After the battle lasted half an hour, Tabuu snapped his fingers, and a large purple fog covered the area. Then, weird black bugs fell from the sky, and combined together to create a large creature. As the creature formed, the battle ceased. "What's going on!?" Ike yelled, panic in his voice. Link was about to answer before a dragon-like roar was let out throughout the land.

"You guys are getting good! Time to up the challenge!" Tabuu yelled, his voice raining down upon them like the bugs. Tabuu laughed. "You hear that!? You're all going to have fun now!" he yelled, his last words being cut off by the distant sounds of thunder.

Everyone in the large room, as well as Mario and Pikachu, heard the warning. Tabuu gave them. Throughout the rooms, there was only one response: "Uh-oh!"


	9. Chapter 9

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**Dead: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link

**Winners: **Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Olimar

* * *

Charizard flew above all the other Smashers, into the clouds. He swiftly managed to avoid a barrage of the creature's bullets as he did. The creature had two heads, and spun around, Ike called him Duon.

Before Charizard registered what was going on, the creature had been blown up by one of Link's bombs, and his parts went everywhere. Then he heard the sound.

That awful sound. That sound that exits a Human mouth when they are in pain. A scream. From Red.

Charizard looked to where his master was before, but now he saw him on the ground with smoke coming from his shoulder. He had been shot. Before Charizard could move, he was sucked back into his PokeBall, only for Squirtle to be sent out.

After exiting his PokeBall, Squirtle did a little dance, then, at command, used water gun on Red's shoulder. Although that didn't relieve the pain, it did get rid of the small fire. Red pointed behind him, eyes wide.

Seeing the urgency in Red's expression, he turned around to be face-to-foot with Ike. And Ike's sword.

Before he realized what was going on, the world went dark.

Red had fainted, but in his mind, he knew he heard a sound. A chopping sound. He knew, without having to look, that Ike or Link had just chopped Squirtle's head off, and they were going to do the same to him.

Blood sprayed everywhere. "Ew." Ike grunted, standing up right. He looked to the left of Squirtle's still-standing body. His head lay only a small ways away. Then, with a kick, kicked the turtle Pokemon's body into his master, and lifted his sword up above his head with both hands. "I-I..." she started, a tear running down his cheek. "I can't do it."

He kicked Red's body as hard as possible, before taking his PokeBalls. When he knew Red was unconscience, he swiftly ran over to the edge of the battlefield, and threw the PokeBalls into the depths below, careful not to hit their activation buttons. Far below, Ike saw the PokeBalls smash open on rocks below, and Charizard and Ivysaur appear, and look around confused.

Behind Ike, a loud scream echoed throughout the canyon. Ike turned around and saw an arrow pierced through Falco's head. Quickly, his eyes glazed over and he fell, face first, to the ground. His blue feathers landing around him.

Link quickly appeared behind Ike, holding a bomb. "Go ahead." Ike said. "I don't have the heart to kill another Human for no reason."

Link placed the bomb on the ground, in between the two swordsmen. "Me neither." Link said. He put his hands up, and the two stood there, heads down, while the bomb's fuse counted down.

After ten seconds, the bomb went off. Link fell to the ground quickly, the blast blowing him over. Ike, however, went flying-he must have been closer to the bomb-and fell off the edge of the battlefield. Three minutes later, the large steel doors opened up, and Link hobbled through them. He was greeted by Tabuu booming "Well, that was interesting. A different battle, not as bloody, but still pretty amusing." Link, still hearing the ringing of the bomb, quickly fainted beside Peach and Olimar.

Lucario looked up at the screen, Marth, Luigi, Wolf and Diddy Kong had their faces held up on cards. "May your luck lead you to victory." Lucario said to Marth, his new and perhaps only friend.

As Marth, Diddy Kong, Luigi and Wolf walked into the battlefield, the room shook and people spun everywhere. He heard Zelda shout something, but Lucario did not pay attention enough to distinguish the words.

Marth, Diddy Kong, Luigi and Wolf kept walking. They were going to die, anyway, so it didn't really matter to them.

The steel doors opened, and the four Smashers silently stepped into the bright white light. They were instantly greeted by a large dragon. "Isn't that the sound the bugs made from last battle?" Wolf snarled, grabbing his blaster.

"Seiginotameni, meiyo to!" Marth yelled, jumping up onto the back of the dragon.

Luigi created a fireball and threw it at the dragon's wing. It shifted in midair, as it dodged the fireball, throwing Marth off it. "What-a is this?" Luigi asked, creating another fireball. This time, when he threw it, he missed the dragon.

Diddy Kong made some monkey sounds, as he pulled out bananas from his hat. Throwing them at the dragon. Marth jumped back onto the dragon, and sliced at it's wing. It let out a loud shriek and flapped into Diddy Kong. Diddy went flying and crashed into the ground. Blood spewed from his right arm, and his left leg was twisted backward. He let out a loud wail.

Luigi stared at the wailing Diddy Kong. He was going to die, he couldn't do anything. He threw another few fireballs at the dragon-one accidentally hitting Marth-and his wing was set on fire. Smoke rose up and clouded the vision of Marth-who was still on the back of the dragon. "Seriously. What is-a dis?" Luigi called, to seemingly no one.

The dragon let out a cry and shot a plasma beam from his mouth, aimed directly at Wolf, who had been constantly shooting the dragon. He managed to dodge the beam effortlessly. "Could this be Ridley? That dragon Samus was talking about?" Wolf asked Luigi, who shrugged.

The dragon did a flip in the air, and Marth looked sick after starting to fly straight again. He grunted. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick."

Marth, using the last of his strength, stabbed his blade in Ridley's back, and went tumbling into Wolf, knocking him into the chasm below. Marth leaned over the edge of the battlefield, "Did not mean to do that." he whispered under his breath, all the while, Wolf screaming "_YOU'RE AN IDIOT!_".

With one last effort, Ridley managed to jump up, and start flying away. He turned back, and glared at Marth and Luigi, before Luigi threw a fireball at him. Ridley turned back around again, and shot one plasma ball at the battlefield, aiming for the source of that fireball: Luigi. The plasma ball quickly charged towards the stage, with blue sparks jumping from it.

Luigi turned around, and saw the plasma ball just in time. He rolled out of the way, and the ball collided with the ground where he was standing. Before Luigi could stand up, he was sent flying by another plasma ball, which seemed to come out of nowhere. He was sent flying towards the edge of the battlefield.

Marth jumped to try and helped Luigi, but missed his hand, and he shared the same fate as Wolf. Marth, shocked at how quickly he was left alone on the platform, knelt down, and stared at Diddy Kong's lifeless body in a puddle of blood. He then turned around, and saw Ridley flying away in the distance, and then heard the familiar clang of the doors as they started to open.


	10. Chapter 10

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**DEAD: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link, Ike, Falco, Red, Squirtle, Wolf, Luigi, Diddy Kong

**WINNERS: **Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Link, Olimar, Marth

**UNDECIDED: **Bowser, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Lucas, Meta Knight, Pit, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Zelda, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Mr. Game & Watch, Ness, Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

Mario looked up at the screen, mortified. Not only had he just seen the quickest battle yet, but two of his friends just died swift deaths right before his eyes. One of those friends was Diddy Kong. The little chimp couldn't speak English, so he wasn't really that close with him. The other friend was his brother Luigi. As Mario watched his best friend, brother and partner die, tears filled his eyes, stinging them.

On the bright side of things, Mario had just been reunited with his new best friend, now that his brother had died. Princess Peach, Link, Olimar and Marth all appeared in front of him and Pikachu, all unconscience-with the exception of Marth. "What?" the prince said as he was teleported, and fainted from exhaustion quickly after. Peach and Olimar woke up only a few minutes later.

After five battles, there had been six winners: Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Link, Olimar and Marth. That meant there would have to be four more winners, bringing it up to an even ten. Tabuu held up four more cards with Smashers on them: Ness, Pit, Captain Falcon and Lucario. Lucario smiled as he looked at his opponents. Ness looked scared, but hid it well with his bravery. Pit snapped his bow into two daggers, slashing the air with them. Captain Falcon was the biggest threat, punching the air to get pumped.

Before Lucario could comprehend his surroundings, he realized he was already at the large steel door, it making it's signature hum. Lucario looked up. "Either I'm joining you, Marth, or I'm not." he said, to no one. Then shrugged and walked into the white light, his opponents straight on his heels.

Peach stood up, the world no more then blotches of colour. In front of her stood a red-blue dot and a smaller yellow dot. Around her stood a small white dot and a green-brown dot, and on the ground laid a blue dot. "Huh?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I?"

As her vision started to clear up, she quickly deciphered the two figures in front of her. "Mario? Pikachu?" she said, innocently. "What's going on?"

Mario smiled, although she couldn't see it all too well. "Welcome to-a the winner's circle!" he said, panning his hand around. He then lowered his voice, and pointed to the trophy hall. "Just-a don't go-a down there. Bad memories."

With her vision cleared, she looked down. Her dress had been torn up, and almost destroyed, but she wasn't wearing that anymore. She was now wearing the uniform she wore for most sporting events-pink shorts and t-shirt with her sapphire brooch. "Oh. That's nice." she said, looking at her clothes.

She then looked up and saw the pain on Mario's face. "What's wrong?" she asked, her response only a simple frown. Mario then made a motion, and she followed him to the trophy hall. When she entered, her heart sank. "Luigi?"

Lucario shot an aura blast from his hands, hitting Captain Falcon-who was dealing with a cocky Ness-square in the chest. He fell to his back, kicking up dust, before jumping back to his feet, balance lost from him.

Ness quickly jumped behind Captain Falcon, and fired a blast of fire at the tall captain's back. He yelped in pain, before turning around. "Falcon..." he said, pulling his fist back. Ness' eyes widened in fear. "PAWNCH!" The Captain fired his fist at Ness, a large fire falcon covering it. It made contact with Ness' face, and he went flying-tumbling head over heels in the air. He landed on the ground, three feet away from his original spot, clothes sending smoke into the air.

While he was distracted with Ness, again, Lucario charged up an aura sphere to throw at Captain Falcon, before being shot at by Pit. Pit shot an arrow, which skinned Lucario's heel, blood pouring out of the wound. Lucario, now angry, threw his aura sphere at the angel, who quickly crashed to the ground when it connected. Lucario walked over to the fainted angel, and knelt. "This is going to hurt me, a lot more than it's going to hurt you." he said, putting his hand on Pit's face, and then firing a skin-melting beam of aura from it, instantly killing the childish angel.

Lucario grabbed his heel, it still bled. He ripped a piece of cloth from Pit's robe, and tied it around the wound. "That'll stop the bleeding." he whispered, creating another sphere in his palms. He looked at the other two opponents.

_Punch. Dodge. Punch. Dodge. Punch. Dodge._

Ness may have had a black eye, which severely hindered his vision, but he kept dodging with ease. "Stupid.. little.. brat." Captain Falcon grunted between breaths.

As Lucario stood up, he felt his power draining, and looked at his heel-the cloth was almost purely red. "Oh shit." he grounted, and created an aura sphere to throw at one of his opponents. As he threw it, he realized he was off course, although managed to hit Captain Falcon right before he noticed it. It knocked Captain Falcon toward the edge of the map, and Ness immediately noticed. He raised his hands up toward the sky, and yelled two words.

"PK Thunder!"

A large strike of lightning crashed from the sky, as if god was angry and was trying to kill everyone on earth. It landed directly on Falcon's head, and he was instantly cooked and fried. Dead within a matter of seconds. Ness then cocked his head to the side, and looked at Lucario, the Pokemon holding his heel.

Lucario looked sadly at Ness. "I'm going to bleed out. Just-just finish me." he said, a tear running from his eye. Ness nodded as a response, and lifted his hands up just as Lucario closed his eyes. He kept them closed for two minutes.

Then, two more minutes.

Then, he opened one eye and saw Ness dead.

Ness had bled to death, one of Pit's arrows hit him in the back of his leg, but he hadn't realized. Lucario kept holding his heel as he looked at the door. Still holding it, he shuffled to the door, and fainted as soon as he was engulfed by torchlight.


	11. Chapter 11

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**DEAD: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link, Ike, Falco, Red, Squirtle, Wolf, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Pit, Ness, Captain Falcon

**WINNERS: **Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Link, Olimar, Marth, Lucario

**UNDECIDED: **Bowser, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Lucas, Meta Knight, Samus Aran, Yoshi, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

Lucas looked up, anger clouding his mind. Ness was his friend. One of his few friends, and the only friend he had here. "Should I even live?" he asked the air, before shaking his head. "No. Others like me, therefore I'll fight until my final breath."

The next battle started, and Lucas watched closely, trying to find a pattern that people use to evade attacks. Rolling seemed to be very popular, and effective.

The battle continued on above him. Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Mr. Game & Watch and Ganondorf were the four fighters, and Lucas couldn't care less about which one would win.

Donkey Kong jumped up and brought his hand over his head in an arc, spiking Yoshi into the ground, trapping him. As he landed, he picked up Yoshi and threw him at a terrified Mr. Game & Watch.

As Mr. Game & Watch did a backwards somersault, he collided and stopped at Ganondorf's feet. The warlock's eyes narrowed, and his cracked his knuckles. Mr. Game & Watch sat there, dazed and confused, head spinning and birds flying around his head. Ganondorf punched Game & Watch, and he suffered the same fate Yoshi did, getting stuck in the ground.

Yoshi jumped up, finally able to clutch the sides of the hole he was in, and stand up. He faced Donkey Kong, whose eyes were bloodshot red. The monkey let out a loud wail, and then punched Yoshi in the face, blood coming from his mouth. He collided with Mr. Game & Watch mid-air, who had just been punched by Ganondorf.

When they landed on the ground, Yoshi lost consciousness, and fainted-blood spewing from his mouth.

Unlike Yoshi, Mr. Game & Watch had not lost consciousness, standing up, ready to fight. Luckily, he was ignored by Donkey Kong and Ganondorf as they started fighting. He heard Ganondorf taunting Donkey Kong, behind him. "You know 'Donkey Kong' means 'Ass Whiskey', right? Ass is another word for Donkey, while Kong is a type of Whiskey." All Mr. Game & Watch heard for a response was an 'oof' sound, made by Ganondorf. When Game & Watch turned around, he saw Donkey Kong jumping on top of Ganondorf's face-the warlock bruised and beaten. Before long, blood spewed from the Gerudo's mouth and nose, and then a loud cracking sound was heard across the battlefield, and Mr. Game & Watch cringed at the thought of what that might be**.**


	12. Chapter 12

Super smash bros.

The Subspace maze

ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.

**DEAD: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link, Ike, Falco, Red, Squirtle, Wolf, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Pit, Ness, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Ganondorf

**WINNERS: **Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Link, Olimar, Marth, Lucario

**UNDECIDED: **Bowser, Donkey Kong, Kirby, Lucas, Meta Knight, Samus Aran, Princess Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch, Sonic the Hedgehog

******Donkey Kong's head tilted slightly as Ganondorf's skull burst open, leaving behind a pool of blood at Donkey Kong's feet. The large monkey turned his head as the sound echoed through the canyon, facing Mr. Game & Watch, who stood still, paralysed with fear.**

** Donkey Kong charged toward Mr. Game & Watch, who quickly snapped out of his paralysis. Then, jumping up, Game & Watch pulled out a hammer, and slammed it down on the monkey's head, confusing him. As he sat on the ground, Game & Watch pulled out a frying pan, and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest-leaving a burn mark behind.**

** Donkey Kong sat-a bloody nose, a missing and a bruised face-staring at nothing. Mr. Game & Watch ran up to him and finished what the monkey had started-punching him and kicking him in whatever area he could see. Soon, he heard a crack as his foot connected with Donkey Kong's arm, and then the monkey fell over towards the opposite direction-eyes glazing over.**

** Mr. Game & Watch kept kicking him-his vision clouded with anger-before realizing his foot was sore. He turned around, and saw the door had opened, and he hobbled towards the torchlit hallway, his left foot useless.**

** Five minutes later, the next battle started. Princess Zelda-who had an unusual smirk on her face-was pitted against Lucas, Meta Knight and Bowser. Lucas looked scared as he entered the battlefield, while Bowser laughed maniacally. Meta Knight remained silent-****_probably a code of respect or something_****, Zelda thought. As soon as the match started, she quickly went after Bowser-the slowest target. Apparently Meta Knight had the same plan as her, while Lucas cowered behind them.**

** Princess Zelda jumped to the side, swiftly avoiding a slash from Bowser, and sending a ball of fire towards the big turtle. He screamed as his mane was lit on fire, and continued to burn away both his hair and skin. Meta Knight kept slashing with his sword, all the while Bowser kept countering it with his sharp claws.**

** Zelda smelled smoke. It was not Bowser's mane-that had gone out. Then, she looked down, her dress burning from her feet, up-and the culprit stood giggling only feet away. Lucas. "What a child." she whispered, rolling her eyes, before casting a ****spell on herself, changing her appearance.**

** A few seconds later, Zelda no longer looked like the beautiful, brown-haired Hylian who ruled Hyrule, instead taking the appearance of a blonde-haired, brown-eyed warrior. Sheik, as Zelda called herself in this guise, pulled out a dagger and twirled it in her (or is it a 'him'? Does anyone know?) fingers. A shocked Lucas stood scared, as he stared face-to-face with his reflection in the crystal-clean knife. He gulped, and Sheik threw the knife, skinning his shoulder, and ripping his shirt-but not skin.**

** He shrieked as the knife sliced his shirt, but quickly started to create a plasma-like ball above him. He shouted "PK" before being cut off by Sheik's second dagger whizzing by his face. His skin turned pale, and his eyes widened as he barely dodged the second dagger. Behind Sheik, he saw a terrifying sight.**

** Bowser had Meta Knight-mask destroyed, but face hidden-in his hands, and was attempting tear the knight's feet off of his body. Bowser, using allhis strength, pulled one off, revealing a bone and muscles, which flopped out of his body-along with blood-onto the ground. The knight fainted at that sight, and was laid on the ground to bleed out.**

** A tear ran down Lucas' face. "This isn't right." he cried, with that innocent kid voice that ****_made _****everybody listen. Unfortunately, Zelda/Sheik wasn't listening, and Bowser was too busy taunting Meta Knight's lifeless body.**

** With amazing agility, Lucas found Sheik standing directly in front of him, two daggers in hand. Sheik swiped with the left one, which Lucas jumped out of the way, as if he were a cartoon character-with him running on the spot in midair before actually moving. A second swipe, and another quick dodge. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Bowser.**

** Lucas jumped and taunted Sheik, who threw a knife. It missed Lucas. This time, Lucas jumped up again, casting PK Fire. As Sheik threw the second knife, Lucas threw a fireball at it, and the two items collided midair, spiralling out of control... toward Bowser.**

** A flaming dagger hurled directly at Bowser's head. He shook his head, looking left and right, but he stood on the edge of the battlefield, nowhere to run. He ducked, and the knife kept going, and collided with the Koopa's shell, sticking into it. Bowser screamed, and smoke rose from his back. Soon, the Koopa King lay on the ground, back on fire.**

** While Lucas looked at Bowser, who was inadvertently being tortured by Zelda's almost-perfect aim, Sheik transformed back into Zelda. As Lucas readied his final blow-PK Freeze, Zelda readied her's as well-Nayru's Love. As they both used their magic at the same time, with Zelda's magic absorbing the PK Freeze, Lucas closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.**

** He waited.**

** And waited.**

** And then opened his eyes. Slowly, and carefully, not sure how long they had been closed. What he saw shocked him.**

** Zelda, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, sat a mere five feet away, in a diamond of ice. ****_When Zelda's shield absorbed my PK Freeze, _****Lucas thought, ****_it must have mutated her shield, trapping her._**** He stood, facing the diamond, the large steel doors opening behind him. ****_I can't just leave her? Can I?_**

******Lucas closed his eyes and winced as he fired a ball of fire from his palms at Zelda. As the fireball connected, the diamond exploded into a million little shards of ice, each a perfect diamond, and each containing the soul of Princess Zelda. Lucas, terrified, ran into the hall, tears running from his eyes, blurring his vision into a sea of colours. As he ran into the room-the last three opponents (Kirby, Samus Aran and Sonic the Hedgehog) stood around him. "Poor kid." Samus said, before Lucas fell asleep, tears still flowing from his eyes.**

** Lucas was standing in a bright field, a town sign beside him. Onett. Lucas had always wanted to visit Eagleland, but had never gotten the chance. Beside him stood his best friend, his brother, and a dog-Kumatora, Claus and Boney, and across the street stood another group of kids. Ness, Poo, Paula and Jeff. Lucas let out a small sob, and Boney looked up at him, concerned. "No." Lucas cried, looking at Ness. The world across the street seemingly trapped in time. "He's... he's... he's..." Lucas fell to his knees and the last word softly came from his mouth, echoing off the entire world around him. "...dead."**


	13. Chapter 13

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**DEAD: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link, Ike, Falco, Red, Squirtle, Wolf, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Pit, Ness, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Princess Zelda, Meta Knight

**WINNERS: **Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Link, Olimar, Marth, Lucario, Mr. Game & Watch, Lucas

**UNDECIDED:** Kirby, Samus Aran, Sonic the Hedgehog

* * *

Tabuu smiled mischievously, panic striking the hearts of Kirby, Samus and Sonic. "As a famous author once said, 'fear doesn't shut you down; it wakes you up. It's fascinating'. It truly is." The three final opponents looked at each other in fear. Kirby was childish, but he was quick and strong-able to copy any ability. Sonic was also fast, but not that strong. Samus was powerful, in her Power Suit, but slower than both the others. "Now," he motioned towards the exit, "your fate awaits."

Sonic smiled. "Can't win them all..." he looked at Samus, "...or any, in your case."

Although Samus' eyes couldn't be completely seen through her opaque green visor, Sonic knew that she was glaring at him. "Since he's making quotes," she said, jabbing a thumb at Tabuu, "'stay out of my way, if you value your kiwis.'" she pointed at Sonic. "This goes double for you, hedgehog."

Kirby jumped in the way of Samus and Sonic, who were scowling at each other. Although he didn't speak english-or any language for that matter-everyone just had to guess what he meant. Kirby jumped up, hands apart, in between the two. "Poyo!"

Staring at Kirby, Samus stuck her hand out, and Sonic grabbed it and shook it. "May the best _man _win." Sonic said, as the three started toward the large steel doors looming above them.

Peach, hands at her chest, looked at the screen. Samus, one of her friends, jumped into the air and did a flip, dropping a bomb as she did. A tear left Peach's eye. As it hit the ground, Tabuu appeared in a flash of light beside Peach, smaller in size. "So, why _exactly _are you doing this?" Peach asked, sadness in her voice.

Tabuu smiled, and glanced up at the television. "There are many reasons why I am doing this."

Peach snapped. "Amusement, boredom, anger?" she raised her voice with every word, turning her hand into a fist as she did.

Tabuu narrowed his eyes. "More reasons then you'll ever know." Tabuu smiled again, looking at the fear in Peach's eyes. "You're scared? One can never be truly fearless, that's impossible. It's learning how to control that fear and how to be free from it." Peach also looked in Tabuu's eyes, but glanced away, scared, as he finished talking. Tabuu shrugged. "Suit yourself." he smiled, and disappeared in his signature blue light.

She muttered the words under her breath, fixing her gaze back at the television. "It's learning how to control that fear and how to be free from it." she walked over to Mario. "You know what?" she said, smiling slightly evilly, "The only way to be free from fear is to learn how to control it." when Mario didn't answer, obviously confused, she smiled. "Like a man once said, 'we didn't create this world. We're just the poor saps living in it.'"

Mario smiled, although he didn't understand what she was getting at, and frankly, Peach didn't either. "I have a plan." she said flatly, slight anger in her voice.

She turned back around to face the screen-Kirby slammed down and crushed Sonic's skull, killing him with a spine cringing crack. Blood drained from Sonic's nose and mouth, and his eyes flipped backwards into his skull. His skin-well, his muzzle and chest skin, the rest covered with... whatever the blue stuff was-turned ghostly white, and the arrogant hedgehog collapsed to the ground like a skeleton.

Peach smirked. "And it needs Kirby."

* * *

The three quotes are actually from famous (or semi-famous) people. The quote about fear is from Veronica Roth, the author of the Divergent trilogy. The one about "valuing [your] kiwis" is from Jo-a character from the Total Drama television series. The third quote, "we didn't create this world. We're just the poor saps living in it.", is from Michael Grant, the author of the Gone series and the BZRK series.


	14. Chapter 14

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**DEAD: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link, Ike, Falco, Red, Squirtle, Wolf, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Pit, Ness, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Princess Zelda, Meta Knight, Sonic the Hedgehog

**WINNERS: **Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Link, Olimar, Marth, Lucario, Mr. Game & Watch, Lucas

**UNDECIDED:** Kirby, Samus Aran

* * *

"Nice job." Samus said to the back of Kirby. "You know, for a _puffball_."

Kirby's face squished up in an odd mixture of anger and disgust. For the first time, Kirby didn't have his constantly happy and cheerful personality. Kirby stomped-or did something that resembled a stomp-the ground. He pulled out a large hammer-not as large as King Dedede's, but designed very similarly.

Samus charged up her arm cannon, and fired a large plasma-electric ball at Kirby. It connected with him, and he flew backwards at an alarming speed, slamming to the ground, creating a loud bang and a small crater. Kirby hopped up, not even showing his pain, swinging his hammer as he did so.

"Poyo." Kirby said, angrily. His eyes full of fire. Samus stepped back as he swung his sword, but connected with her shoulder, and her Power Suit let out a spark.

"Power Suit shield failure." a computerized voice came from the suit, as sparks flew out of it's shoulder. "System emergency shutdown. Ejecting."

The suit broke open, and Samus-wearing a light blue jumpsuit with an odd pink emblem on the chest-stepped out. She pulled out a blaster. "Well, shit." she said, loading up her pistol.

"C'mon Peach, it's killing me." Marth said, looking anxious. "What's your plan."

Peach smiled slyly, doing the 'lock my mouth and throw away the key' expression, hands placed on her hips afterwards.

Everyone knew she had a plan, but she was waiting for two things-Lucas to wake up, and Kirby to win. She said she would not tell anyone her plan, although Lucario knew it. His expression showed it. While everyone was anxious to hear her plan, Lucario was calm and kept his mouth shut, as if to say 'it's our little secret'.

And, in a way, it was.


	15. Chapter 15

**-ALL CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHT NINTENDO, SEGA AND KONAMI.-**

**DEAD: **Popo, Nana, Jigglypuff, R.O.B., Fox McCloud, King Dedede, Wario, Snake, Toon Link, Ike, Falco, Red, Squirtle, Wolf, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Pit, Ness, Captain Falcon, Yoshi, Ganondorf, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Princess Zelda, Meta Knight, Sonic the Hedgehog

**WINNERS: **Mario, Pikachu, Princess Peach, Link, Olimar, Marth, Lucario, Mr. Game & Watch, Lucas

**UNDECIDED:** Kirby, Samus Aran

* * *

Samus stood, and put her hand on her arm cannon. "Sorry puffball." she said, pointing the cannon at Kirby. The pink puffball of Popstar (try saying that five times fast) smiled, obviously hiding something. He stood his ground proudly, feeling courage.

Samus started charging her cannon, and fired a large electric-plasma orb at the puffball. He opened his mouth and swallowed it, spitting it back at Samus. Her eyes widened as the orb quickly-too quickly to react-approached her. "Well, shi.." she yelled, getting blasted by her own blast.

Marth looked at the screen, waiting for the match to end. As Samus flew away, Marth frowned. "That was a lot more anti-climactic than I was hoping for."

As Kirby appeared, blue particles dancing around him, as they did for everyone, everyone in the room, except Kirby, who looked around confused, turned to Peach. "Well?" Link asked, stretching the word out.

Before any word could escape Peach's mouth, Tabuu appeared in a flash of blue. "Don't think I'm not done with you ten yet." he said, staring at Mario and Pikachu, who both shook nervously. He turned to the others, yelling at them. "You've got twenty minutes!" he yelled.

As the giant deity disappeared, Lucas shrugged. "Twenty minutes for what?" he thought aloud, everyone paying attention to Peach. Everyone stood around her, in an oval-there were not enough people to make a perfect circle.

"Remember when he first appeared?" Peach said, making some hand motions to emphasize her point. "What was he holding?"

Marth pondered for a moment, before speaking. "A key?" Everyone looked at him, either nodding in agreement or in disbelief that he actually noticed something like that. Marth nodded. "So what?"

Peach smirked. "He had it again, but this time it looked different, more dirtier. I think he's looking for something, and he's going to make _us _find it."

Olimar jumped up and down, and Pikachu looked at him with a crooked head. Lucario nodded, "Makes sense." He turned to everyone, he had been looking off into the distance before speaking. "He thinks we are tools. We'll do anything if we can keep our lives." he smirked, confidence in his eyes. "We're pawns in this game of his."

Lucas was taken aback. "That's why he killed our friends?" he sobbed while speaking, recalling the memory of his friend-Ness-being killed violently.

Peach spoke up. "Exactly." She looked at Lucario, who locked eyes for a moment, before Lucario smiled and she looked away. "To him, we're..."

Marth looked down, sad. "...nothing." he finished.

Several minutes of speaking-mainly an argument between Link and Marth-Tabuu appeared in his signature bright blue light. "Welcome." he said, staring menacingly at the group. "Welcome to Phase Two." He started to laugh very evilly, the sound bouncing through the room, burning into everyone's mind.

Several nervous glances were exchanged within the crowd of ten Smashers. They all had the same thing on their mind. _Phase Two?_

* * *

**_ END OF PART 1 _**


End file.
